Saix Moonrust
Saix Moonrust (サイクス・ムーンラスト) is a recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and she is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. He is first appears as anti-hero and a boss character like Sister Cross Theresa in order to exterminate the sin bearing persons and slaughter them until he was defeated by the player and later serves as ally along with Theresa to fights against Legion in the final battle. Similar to Theresa, Saix is extremely powerful and he specialises in close range combat. He has difficulties dealing with long range assaults but proves deadly if he can close the distance. Role in Game Saix is only appears in Simon Arc side story and there is connection of the 12 chapters (As the player plays in side story, the number of chapters is now 6 instead of 12 and the stage 1 is only unlocked by clearing Chapter 5 (Balian's Sword) and continuing the side story by unlocking the rest of the Simon Arc main story first). Saix is first appears as anti-hero in Simon Arc side story (Berserker's Thunder), where he has few battles with Joseph and Rosalie before joining with Simon and Eclaire. After Theresa's defeat, Saix reappears again in Chapter 5 as mid boss to challenge them. While this and many following battles prove to be inconclusive, he is defeated in the first time by the player with the help of Balian Christian, who reveals that the only way to subdue his moon powers is to strip his powers of vampire spirit from him, which constantly recharges his moon powers. Using the knowledge, he is finally defeated, after which it is revealed that Saix being possessed by Legion's spirit of of dead. Before final battle of Chapter 6 "Battle before way home" Saix along with Theresa pledge himself to assisting the player to atone for his mistakes. Character Infomation Appearance Saix is a elder man of 41 years old with long, frayed blue hair framing his face, yellow eyes and crescent moon shaped tattoo on his forehead. He only wears a dark blue long sleeved long coat with moon shaped signs on side on his coat and large moon on his back with blue trims, a gray long sleeved shirt and pale dark violet blue vest with buttons, a dark indigo long pants with blue color trim at the near edge of his pants and a pair of military-style boots with the same color as his vest. Personality Saix is calm, cold, serious, and efficient quite arrogant in resorts of violence, but cryptic person known for his sincerely forgiveness to the player to atone for his mistakes. However, he has no qualms employing ruthless measures to gain results in both combat and murders which lead to his responsible for killing many people in multiple incidents. Others fear him for his willingness to execute many people in cold blood, though he views it as a necessary evil to destroy the Kingdom of Heaven's army by himself. Pragmatic by nature, Saix believes that killers should cruel enough to make difficult choices for the greater good. Quotes *"None any noises, shall tear them apart..!" (selected in Character Select screen) * Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: STR (Physical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : Saix unleashes three revolving slashes with his claymore, a two powerful swipes and does a powerful diagonal overhead slash that spiral knock the enemy up into the air. , ( ): Saix sweeps the ground with his claymore upwards to sends forth a shockwave of blue flames at the distance of 5 meter range. Also Saix has a EX Attack 2; he does a rising slash followed by a horizontal slice upon landing. , : Saix swings his claymore upward along himself, launches the enemies up the air. , , , ( ): Saix swings his claymore left and right a few times, then drives it unto the ground that stuns enemies on last hit. Also Saix has a EX Attack 3; he stabs the opponent his claymore. If his stab attack connects, he smacks them with claymore in overhead slash that spiral knocks the enemies away on hit. , , , , ( ): Saix spins around to unleashes a powerful, but large blue flame horizontal spinning slash over 5 meters in range that inflicts damage and spiral knock the enemies away on last hit. Also Saix has a EX Attack 4; he sweeps upward to unleashes a 7-way large shockwave of blue flames in wide front traveling forward, knocking away any foe caught within its path. , , , , , ( ): Saix slams the ground with enough force to lift up enemies. Also Saix has a EX Attack 1; he charges forwards and slashes upward to create a whirlwind of blue flames. , , , , , , ( ): Saix raises sword to perform a shockwave, followed by a powerful wave of blue flames. Also Saix has a EX Attack 5; he jumps high into the air and deals a powerful shockwave upon slamming back onto the ground. Direction, : Saix sweeps the ground with his claymore while he running up and slashes to the left. Tapping again to swings his claymore upward to spiral knocks nearby enemies up into the air. Moon Sweep( during dash): Saix does a diagonal slash. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Saix does a 5 basic air combo slash up or down repeatedly with the last input sends air juggled enemies away from him. , : Saix flips in midair and falls straight down with a overhead sword slam to the ground, emitting a AoE shock wave. Launches the enemies up the air. , , : Saix thrusts his claymore forward to lift enemies even higher heights.. , , , : After two air combo slashes, Saix swings his claymore five times in a diagonal upward. , , , , : After three air combo slashes, Saix does a aerial version of C4 except faster. , , , , , : After four air combo slashes, Saix does a reaping meteor slash finisher that slams the air juggled enemies to the ground. , , , , , , : After five air combo slashes, Saix flips backwards and hits the air juggled enemies several times in a combo, then final part does a multiple swing combo that hit the air juggled enemies nearby and the final swing spiral knocks them away from him via Spiral Hard Knockdown. Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button : Saix counters the attacking enemy with C4. Spiral knocks the enemies away from him when they hit. While blocking the attack with L1 Button : Saix twirls around backward and counters the attacking enemy with a wide sweeping slash. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Moon Flame: Saix smashes the ground with his claymore; each time he smash the ground, he sends out a five-way shockwave of blue flames in front of him. Pierces multiple hits and inflict damage to enemies. He can use his skill up to 2 times a row (This skill is learned from the start of Saix Moonrust’s Level). *MP cost: 100 per use (200 MP in total) *Cooldown: 20 seconds per use, (40 seconds in total) Claymore Toss: Saix tosses his claymore with high speed spinning at 5 meter distance in front like a boomerang at the direction he is facing. After a short period of time, Saix dashes forward to catch it. It causes crashing knockback on the final blow. (This skill requires Saix Moonrust is Level 20). *MP cost: 200 *Cooldown: 30 seconds Moon Sweeping: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Saix stands a ready rising slash position. Pressing the button to sweep his claymore repeatedly upwards to create a five-way shockwave of blue flames in front of him. Pressing the button or let the storm rush stance is over, he does a overhead swing which creates a large blue flame explosion that launches the enemies up the air and cancels his stance. (This skill requires Saix Moonrust is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during his Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 400 *Cooldown: 40 seconds Moon Drive: (chargeable) Saix charges and gathers a burst of energy, and then he charges up to 10m forward with a stronger version C4 attack that inflicts damage, multiple hits and spiral knock the enemies away on last hit. However the longer he charged, the more powerful will be, but Balian cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version does the same way as uncharged, but now a doubles the damage output of his skill, charge dash distance and it is now unblockable. (This skill requires Saix Moonrust is Level 30). *MP cost: 500 (uncharged), 1000 (charged) *Cooldown: 40 seconds (uncharged), 80 seconds (charged) Moon Crash: Saix jumps into the air and hurls his claymore at the ground, releasing a small shockwave that knocks foes into the air via Spiral Hard Knockdown. During his skill, Saix is invincible throughout his skill attack. (This skill requires Saix Moonrust is Level 30). *MP cost: 600 *Cooldown: 80 seconds Musou Attacks (Moonlight Blast) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Saix summons a single huge moon explosion at a certain distance in front to hit the enemies up into the air and hit them with a large moon slash that inflict damage and spiral knocks the enemies away from him. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Saix Moonrust’s Level. , (Moonlight Crash) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Saix does a aerial Musou version of Moon Crash. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Saix Moonrust is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Eclipse Orbit) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Saix spins around advancing with his claymore out several times. On the final blow, slams down his claymore to fire a large wave of blue flames across the ground in front of him. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Saix Moonrust is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Moonlight Spike) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Saix thrusts his claymore forward at high speed. If thrust attack connects, he knocks the enemy up into the air and then, chase them to the sky to smack them with claymore before swinging it down on their head, forcing the foe to the ground. Unblockable. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Saix Moonrust is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Moonlight Bladestorm) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Moonlight Blast): Saix does a series of revolving swings that start from a low sweeping orientation ending a rising spinning slash which knocks a all opponents up into the air over 30 meter AoE around him and Inflict heavy damage for every hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Saix Moonrust is Level 40. (Moonlight Explosion) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Moonlight Bladestorm): Saix stands in a ready slash position while charging his burst of moon energy and the surrounding enemies over 30 meters AoE will force to flinch state and multiple hits (force flinch has no damage). After charging enough moon energy, he unleashes a powerful diagonal upward slash which creates a massive blue flame explosions around him in the area. The amount of hits, damage and the AoE size varied depends on the time holding the button to longer charge. Also regardless of charging, the enemies will blast in the air who caught via spiral launch and any enemies K.Oed will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. Ultimate Musou Attack's area is determined by stage charging with the Circle button: *Stage 1 (simply tapping the button): 10 meter AoE, moderate damage, 10 hits. *Stage 2 (holding the button for 5 seconds and release): 15 meter AoE, heavy damage, 20 hits. *Stage 3 (holding the button for 10 seconds or longer): 20 meter AoE, massive damage, 30 hits. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Saix Moonrust is Level 50 along with Moonlight Ender. Burst Attack (Moonlight Ender) (Burst Mode required and instead of Moonlight Explosion): Saix shouts a powerful war cry while charging his burst of moon energy and he says "All Shall Be Lost to You!". As his burst attack starts, Saix does short vertical slices on the ground several times in a row with each time, sends out a five-way shockwave of blue flames in front of him. As he continues his burst attack, he does a series of thrusts and upward strikes before spinning around to produce a small blue flame tornado, then performs Eclipse Orbit for final blow juggle. On the final blow and the burst attack is over, Saix then leaps into the air and falls back down on the opponent, bringing his claymore down on their head and blowing them away with a powerful shockwave. Inflict massive damage every hit and spiral knocks the affected enemies into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from Saix’s Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Saix Moonrust is Level 50 along with Moonlight Explosion. Special Features Saix uses Berserk Burst instead of Burst Mode. Berserk Burst: The full moon appears in the sky, making Saix enter a berserker state, Saix's stats are increased greatly, and every attack he uses fires off a wave of blue flames. Also gains unlimited MP and able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Similar to Cross Sister Theresa, Saix Moonrust is very quick and powerful character with a higher damage output like Lu-Bu Fengxian even his berserker state. Similar to Balian Christian, Saix is a heavy hitter and he focuses on slower attacks with better crowd control; his broad swings can cover a huge range and are also useful in boss fights (his attack damage output is not powerful as Mid Boss version). His C4 is too powerful for wiping crowds and even aerial version and almost instant kills weak enemies, and his C6 is brutally powerful against enemy officers and bosses with a massive damage output (as boss version in Chaos difficulty, if the player hits with his C6, you'll take a huge amount of damage and you're survived. However, if you're low level characters you played, they will instantly kill if hit). In addition to maximize his attack speed and attack power, equip his claymore with further damage enhancing elements such as Slash and Landscape. Ability is used to increase damage for his skills and Air can be used to increase damage usage of his Aerial Charge Combos (but, its optional). Certain-kill, and Aggression are used for increasing the damage output of his Musou and Burst attacks, thus making him a somewhat deadlier and very offensive character against stronger enemies and bosses in Chaos difficulty such as protagonist arc final bosses like Cipher Alan, Jabberwocky, Legion, Lu Bu, Shadow and Shidai or random generated super enemy officers like Guest Enemies. On the downside, his attack is the same as Balian with slow slashing speed. Because of this, he is a slow slashing speed for high damage output like Duke Artorius. To counter this weakness by increasing attack speed via accessories, weapons with Velocity. Another downsides of him is his very low intellect rating and high cooldown times after skill attack was performed, meaning all of his skill attacks are powerful but very long cooldown time between use. If you happens to find yourself up against Saix as enemy officer on higher difficulties, do not take him down carelessly. He has a very high health pool and a lot of damage at his disposal; so bring him down with a infinite Musou attack spams or Burst Attacks until he's KO'ed. Low level characters with poorly geared get hit by his moves, it will one hit KO if not careful. Weapon Unlock requirements Clear Stage 5 "Warriors Thunder" in Simon Arc Side Story in Story Mode. Trivia *Saix Moonrust is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while he is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *His appearance and personality is loosely similar to Saïx from Kingdom Hearts series. **Then name of Saix in third letter is "i" instead of "ï". **On his face. there is a moon shaped on his forehead instead of "X" lying between his eyes unlike his said name. **His outfit is loosely similar to Lacier's outfit except with a long coat. *Saix's movesets are loosely based on Saïx mixed with great sword movesets from Dynasty Warriors. **Most of his skills are based on Saïx's attacks from Kingdom Hearts 2; for instance Moon Flame is basically Begone! and Claymore Toss is basically Move Aside! **His startup up Burst Attack basically his Desperation Move All Shall Be Lost to You! before he launch his Burst Attack. ***The final blow of Saix's Burst Attack is loosely similar to Aruto's final blow burst attack with the different animation. *Despite both playable and boss alike, fighting Saix Moonrust will feel like a fighting against Saïx in Kingdom Hearts 2; however, with his slow attack makes him a mighty glacier. navigation page Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Simon Side Characters Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Bosses Category:Enemy Officers